


No More Time

by softmoonlight



Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Hosnian Cataclysm, Kaydel Ko Connix is Leia Organa and Han Solo's Daughter, Kaydel Solo, Rare Pairings, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmoonlight/pseuds/softmoonlight
Summary: There are things she would have said.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix & Leia Organa, Kaydel Ko Connix/Korr Sella
Series: Rarepair Flash Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003848
Kudos: 13





	No More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Kaydel is Leia's daughter I will die on this hill

There are things she would have said.

"Working with you and my mother in the Senate is what saved my life when everything else burned to the ground," would have been too long and rambling in such an urgent situation. 

"I love you and I want to be with you," concise and to the point, hurts the most.

Kaydel didn't get to say either thing. She didn't even know Korr had left in the first place.

There was no time.

Thanks to _him_ , there never will be.

She feels like she's destined to be surrounded by the graves of everyone she's ever cared about.

First, the Jedi, betrayed and burned alive as she slept peacefully, only by chance a galaxy away from where she would have been, too.

Now the Senate, and everything she and Mother and Korr worked for there. Korr herself, and everything she wanted to say.

...Her father, whom she hadn't seen in years and now can't even think about.

Even now, there's still no time. They're running again, and only Mother is left at her side, as always.

She only spares herself one more moment to remember all their faces before throwing herself into the work. 


End file.
